Everybody's Fool
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge is a new teen hit pop star until she gets sick of it and feels she's being used. Don't worry she can handle it.
1. Chapter 1

Based on Everybody's Fool by Evaescene. YES IM A BIG

FAN!

"CUT!" The director shouted. That was it. Now we can go home.

I came off of the brown couch and wiped the appearing tears. I rubbed my thighs and walked to my limo.

"HOME!" I shouted and rolled my eyes. I took of the itchy wig I wore for the photo shoot.

"Your home nah get outta ma car!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes and I opened the door so I could leave. I ripped of my dress and threw it to the curb. Under it I had a gray hoodie with jeans. I pulled the hood over my head and my hair messed up and my make up dripped down my face. I pushed the elevator button and it open. Turned out two other girls were in their drunk and giggling.

**Perfect By Nature. Icons Of Self Indulgence.**

**Just What We All Need. More Lies About A World That Never Was And Never Will Be. Have You No Shame Don't You See Me! You Know You've Got Everybody Fooled.**

I decided to enter. They giggled more. Then they approached me.

"Hey my friend…thinks your who I think you are."

"No" I fake giggled with her.

The door opened and I quickly stepped out. I walked into my room and looked at those magazines with my face on them. I sat on my bed and opened it up. I scribbled all over my face and cried in the magazine. I ripped the page and crumbled it up and cried.

I turned on my face book page and got 27 different messages.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Can we go on a date!"

"Rouge…am I really talking to you?"

'AHHH! Message me Rouge."

"AHHHHH!" I yelled and cried into a nearby pillow.

**Look Here She Comes Now. Bow Down And Stare In Wonder. Oh How We Love You! No Flaws When Your Pretending. But Now I Know She…Never Was And Never Will Be. You Don't Know How You've Betrayed Me! And Somehow You've Got Everybody Fooled.**

I took my pink wig I wore in that Chinese commercial and sat it ontop of my white hair. I tried to smile like my Chinese doll would but I couldn't. I took of my clothes and put on my white robe. I walked to the mirror and saw I was a mess.

**Without The Mask. Where Will You Hide. Can't Find Yourself. Lost In Your Life. I Know The Truth Now. I Know Who You Are. And I Don't Love You Anymore!**

I punched the mirror and it broke and my hand started to bleed. I quickly dashed to the toilet paper and wrapped it around and tried to think. I sat on the toilet and covered my ears and screamed loudly. I walked out into the balcony and let the wind take me freely. I climbed the balcony wall and looked down at the street lights and moving cars. I gasped and saw all of the innocent people who didn't have to live like me.

**It Never Was And Never Will Be. You Don't Know How You've Betrayed Me. And Somehow You've Got Everybody Fool-Never Was And Never Will Be. You're Not Real And You Can't See Me. And Somehow Now You're Everybody's Fool.**

I Stuck my foot out and jumped…


	2. Chapter 2

Hands grabbed around my waist and pulled me back before I had leaped to my death.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" a dark familiar voice snapped in my ear making me cry.

"Shadow…" I mumble resting my head in the crook of his neck. He laid me on the bed.

"Rouge, what has gotten into you? Committing suicide!" shadow snaps tucking me in the sheets and feeling my forehead for a fever.

"Shadow…I don't want to do it anymore…"I mumble tossing and turning in the bed. I felt nauseous and hot. "Shadow." I moan. I want him with me now. He grabbed the glowing green phone and put it to his ear. I stared at him tears pouring out of my eyes. My hand ached and blood seeped out of the toilet paper.

"Hello, yes can we get an ambulance over here quickly? My friend. The Tipton. Yes in London. Thank you!" he hung up the phone and walked over to me.

I felt the bags under my eyes and the light headache pounding against my ear-drum. "Shadow…" I mumble.

He wraps me in his arms like a baby and rocks me back and forth. "Rouge, it's okay I got you." I wrapped my hands around his neck. My dripping mascara smeared all over him but he didn't care. He almost lost me, and I almost lost myself.

"What happened? What made you want to do that?" he asked looking deep into me. I bite my lip wondering why I would do that too.

"Shadow…I-I…" he shushes my quickly and lies me back in the bed. "You just rest here. The paramedics will be here soon to check if your alright."

That hit me hard in the chest. It felt like I swallowed a boulder and it was stuck in my throat throbbing. Shadow must think I'm crazy. Am I? I tried to jump off of my balcony! He should think I'm crazy. I looked puzzled at him. Their going to see if I'm "alright" in the head he means. He just didn't add that last part. If he wasn't here fast enough. If his arms didn't make it around my waist I would have ended up flat on the pavement 20 stories down like bird shit!

"Shadow. Why did you come anyway?" I pleaded.

"I was coming to check on you. Director said you haven't been acting right in the head. Said, you were zoning out more than usually and using the bathroom every 5 minutes. So he said to come observe you and see if I noticed anything iffy."

"You think I'm crazy!" I cry biting my knuckle on my good hand.

"No, no! It's just that, I have no idea why you would even think to kill yourself. That's preposterous. You have everything."

"That's why! I have everything. EVERYTHING!" I look at my bloody hand and wrist and weep and rock myself. I really need love right now and Shadow is just standing their like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry…" he says and walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the closed door disgusted with myself. I should be. I tried to kill myself! No, it wasn't a joke like I put my foot out and giggled pulling it back quickly so I didn't fall. No worries flew across my mind when I lifted my foot over that balcony. It seemed so easy to just end it all. Everything would have went away. All the stress, worries, sadness, and even happiness would have jumped off of that ledge with me. I inspect my wrist. A chunk of meat hung out showing a bit of my bone. The glass penetrated my wrist making me sick. I get up from the bed and vomit on the way to the toilet. I look in the mirror. I had black bags under my eyes, my wrist was bleeding terribly, I looked sick. I was pale and green. I touched me face. What's wrong with me? Looking at my wrist didn't make me sick, I just naturally was! I open up my cabinet and tampons and pads stare me in the face. What's today again? I glance at my calendar on my phone sitting on the counter.

"THE FOURTEENTH!" I cry dropping my phone instantly. I walk over to my full out body mirror and look at myself. I looked fine. A little chubby but I couldn't be…you know! I'm only off by 4 days! No problem.

I take some pain medicine straight down without water which gave me chills. I lay back down dragging the garbage can with me because in the pit of my stomach I felt I was going to vomit again.

What if I am? By who though? Shadow? No, can't be that was 3 months ago and I was nowhere near 3 months … (that word). Knuckles? KNUCKLES!


End file.
